The present disclosure generally relates to a power supply device used for driving, for example, but not limited to, a light emitting diode (LED).
As energy consumption has become a social issue, interest in efficient light sources has increased. Consequently, research into light emitting diodes (LEDs) capable of replacing existing cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) has been actively undertaken. That is, by using the LED in a backlight unit, or the like, in a lighting device or a TV, an effort to overcome the inefficiency of existing CCFLs has been made.
In general, a plurality of individual LEDs, connected to each other in series or in parallel, may be used. Consequently, a user may adjust the brightness of emitted light according to a desired level thereof.
In addition, in order to reduce current deviation between LED strings, a separate current driver may be used in each string.
However, in the case of an LED driving device according to the related art, many elements may be used, and therefore a circuit structure may be relatively complex. In addition, in the case in which the respective drivers are used, it is also in efficient in view of energy.
Therefore, there is a need to improve an existing complex structure and introduce a more efficient LED driving device.